


Hunger

by Tarlan



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Eric discovers it was another Stackhouse that truly fed his hunger - Jason.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).

> Written for emmatheslayer for Fandom Gift Box 2019
> 
> Also meets:  
\- **hc-bingo** R10 prompt: hunger/starvation  
\- **trope-bingo** R13 prompt: kiss  
\- **100fandoms** 20: discover

After a thousand years as a vampire there was not a lot left that could surprise Eric. At Godric's command he had fought in more battles than he could recall, helping to shape the course of human history. He had seen atrocities, and had even taken part in some though he found most forms of torture boring and distasteful these days. He had tried every position in the Kama Sutra with men and women alike but he had never let his appetite, or his hunger, drive him towards feeding off babies and children as with some of his kind.

For a vampire he still retained a reasonably human perspective, which had always pleased Godric.

All of his kind knew of the Fae and how their very scent could surge a blood lust destroying the very creature they craved. He had not met many of the Fae over the centuries as they tended to hide within realms guarded by strong magic but every now and then a Fae would mate with a human and produce offspring, and sometimes that lineage would survive and stretch until only the slightest trace of Fairy remained. The Stackhouses had Fairy blood in their lineage and Sookie was the one who had manifested strongest after many generations. It was the reason why both Eric and Bill felt such a great attraction to her; a hunger that could only be assuaged by a taste of her blood.

She chose Bill but that didn't stop Eric from wanting her, recalling a kiss, and a taste of her exquisite blood.

After Bill decided to seek true death Eric thought of returning to Sookie's side, allowing her time to grieve while he offered her comfort and protection, and yet that never happened. He left her to her new life free of vampires, and that should have been the end of that story but instead it became the beginning of another, one that had dovetailed recent years beneath his notice until now.

Jason Stackhouse.

The Fae in Jason's blood wasn't as strong as Sookie's but every sip had that extra zing, more potent than even the rarest human blood type.

Eric had warned Jason of the dreams when he had healed him that first time. They never lasted more than a week and out of spite more than desire he had wanted Jason to experience good dreams of him. He never expected to have dreams of Jason in return because it simply didn't work like that. Except the dreams came. Vivid dreams of lust and love, of giving and taking, of heady desire and a hunger that mirrored the one time he had almost starved to true death.

Two years after the death of Bill and Eric was still having the same dreams but it was never Sookie lying with him. It was always Jason, and Eric could stand it no longer.

He had a dream once, of a heavily pregnant Sookie enjoying an outside feast with friends and family but the focus was on seeing Jason happily married with children, all of them seated around a laden table, but as he entered a vastly improved Merlotte's bar and grill he saw Sookie still serving as a waitress. He could tell she was pregnant but his eyes lingered on her only for a moment before traveling to a booth near the back. Eric sank down opposite Deputy Sheriff Jason Stackhouse, smiling at the surprise in the blue eyes.

"Jason."

"Eric." A moment of silence passed between then before Jason gave in. "You're back."

Eric's smile broadened. Someone once said God had given Jason a penis and a brain but only enough blood to run one of them. He still found that thought amusing, and if true then by Jason's stupid comment he must actually be more than simply pleased to see Eric. It was tempting to check but Eric remained motionless. He saw it then, just a flicker of eyes checking him out in the most unprofessional way. A human might not have caught it, but as Jason was fond of reminding him, Eric wasn't human.

"Do you still dream of me, Jason?"

Jason straightened. "Is that what this is? Another dream?"

"Interesting... and no. Not a dream."

Jason swallowed hard and Eric could hear Jason's heart beat quicken, could smell the slightest tang of the Fae in increased sweat, fueling a growing hunger in Eric.

"Sookie's found someone--"

"Not here for Sookie." Eric let the memories of those past years flow through him, feeling Jason in each one as if forever waiting to be noticed For a moment he wondered who truly was the stupid one - the blind one. "I dream of you."

The world beyond the booth faded out with his open confession. The loud music and voices became muted, just a thrum beneath the thud of Jason's heart and the rush of his blood through his veins. The sour smell of cooked meat faded away, replaced by the heady scent of human blood mixed with a hint of Fae. Eric had already visualized every possible reaction to his words - from horror and anger, a gun in the face, to the surge of Jason into his arms, fucking him across the table lying between them uncaring of the other bar's occupants. The reality was one he had quietly hoped for: acceptance.

Jason smiled before snagging the arm of another waitress and ordering a Tru Blood.

It was the beginning of a love affair that would stand the test of time, until they met true death centuries later.

END  



End file.
